How To Add Vehicle Specifications
SIMBUILDER HAS RECENTLY REMOVED THE UNIT ''Studs Per Second (SPS)FROM THE GAME! THEREFORE ALL PAGES IN THE FOLLOWING CATEGORY NEEDS TO HAVE ANY SPECIFICATION REGARDING SPEED CHANGED AND UPDATED WITH THE CORRECT UNIT OF '''Kilometers per Hour (KMH). THE CATEGORY IS NAMED AS FOLLOWS: "Updated Specifications Needed". WHEN YOU UPDATE A SPECIFICATION PLEASE ADD THIS FOLLOWING SYMBOL AFTERWARDS: "(U)". DO NOT REMOVE THE CATEGORY UNLESS YOU ARE AN ADMIN! ANY VEHICLE PAGE WITHOUT THE CATEGORY MEANS THAT THE SPECIFICATIONS ARE CORRECT. Thank you for respecting this and from this point on, KMH will be the standard unit on the wiki. If you use the Imperial System every day in real life, sorry but only 3 countries in the world has it as its primary system, for this reason, please use the Metric System instead.'' This page will inform you how to add specifications in the Infoboxes for cars that don't have them already, (Therefore replacing the "Unknown"). Please follow this steps carefully to ensure that we get all the same results for the same car. All speed related measurements are in Kilometers Per Hour, '''NOT '''Miles Per Hour. Thank you, -Soulless Creature (Founder) '''Max Speed The max speed is measured in KMH (Kilometers Per Hour) This is vital as if a player clicks those letters in the game, it will change to MPH (Miles Per Hour). To measure, pick a straight line and drive. Once you see the speed going back and forth, that is the top speed. It will usually be a multiple of 5 (...5 or ...0), therefore round. Acceleration Acceleration might be one of the most time-consuming ones. Take a straight line, position yourself in the middle, exactly straight. Have a stopwatch ready. When you press 'w' press start at the same time. Press stop once the counter on the dashboard (In-game) has reached 100. Do this 3 times in total. Each time add the times together. For Example; 2,86 + 2,91 + 2,81. Once added together divide by 3 (To get an average). For our example, it will be 2.86. A couple of important points; One; the counter on the dashboard (Speed) might have some lag, first get used to the lag delay then you can time it right. Two; Make sure you only press 'w' and nothing else, if you press 'a', 'd' or 's' please restart the measurement. Finally; Three; Make sure you do not hit anything, not even a small step on the side of the street. Braking Braking is fairly simple. In the Vehicle Tuners, there is a specifications panel. On there, there are the 4 categories. On the braking section, look at how much is filled up by a green bar. No green bar is 0 and a full green bar is 1. Estimate roughly where it is and there is your number. Please ensure that the numbers are a multiple of 5, i.e 0.1 or 0.15 not 0.12. These are the following: 0 - 0.2 = Terrible, 0.2 - 0.4 = Bad, 0.4 - 0.6 = Okay, 0.6 - 0.75 = Good, 0.75 - 0.9 = Great and 0.9 - 1 = Amazing. Note, if the braking value is 0.6, it is mostly up to you if it goes in the okay or good category. Handling The handling works the same as the braking. The categories are the same and so is the process, there is nothing much more to be said about it. Max Speed The process is mostly the same as without tuning, however, there are slight changes. First of all, make sure you have Ludacris Engine, Quad Turbo (Should not make a difference but still include them) and Pro Long Gears. Second of all, DO NOT USE NITRO, this is due to not having enough space to reach top speed. However, there is an exception to the rule just mentioned. If you do not have enough space even without nitro to reach a top speed, do the following. Accelerate just normally, activate nitro but only for a bit. If you speed starts to drop, you have passed you max speed and just wait until you reach a stable speed. Acceleration The acceleration process is the same however include the following: Ludacris Engine, Quad Turbo (Should not make a difference but still include them) and Pro Short Gears. Braking Again braking is the exact same process, however, include the following: Racing Brakes. Handling Even though you can increase handling on Tarmac, Off-Raod or remove most traction, on the specifications panel it does not change, therefore the value is listed as the same as without tuning. Category:Wiki Page